Hard Times
by Blackwitch31
Summary: G1 - Kate Malloy lost her father, Cyclonus try help her on this situation, will he understand the feelings to lose someone special? ONESHOT story! EDITED


**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_This is just a ONESHOT story my friends... my first one!_

_This is a story inspired from a sad situation, who happened a few days ago with a person who work with me, a person very important for her died last wednesday on May 27._

_When I heard the bad news I felt sad for her as well my other colleagues._

_This story is for my colleague who is passing through a hard time due the loss of her father!_

_As you can see this situation happened with Kate Malloy who lost her father too, and Cyclonus try do his best to help her on this situation, and this story is a flashback to tell what happened to her father to die so young._

* * *

**Hard times ...**

Make a week since Kate don't talk with anyone... she's alone looking out to the windows, watching the landscape, crying completely devastated and Cyclonus don't know how to help her, he feels powerless about what she's feeling right now, even don't speak to the Mech.

She's in her room in the dark, and he decides try speak with her determined to bring her back to life very quickly, he tries made her eat something but without success, she don't eat or sleep anything for a week , she refused to eat, continuing crying ... then he embraces her, which is matched by Kate.

Kate is mourning for someone who love very much, and losing someone was a hard blow for her and now costs her to believe it is without him, it was accustomed to his presence ... it is unfortunate because this person was important for her... it was her father, who died due to a stupid accident caused by someone irresponsible. Now, what remains are her father's memories as well the sad news she had received earlier, and her mind travels to 5 days before, when she was in Darfur, Africa, in a peace-keeping mission.

Flashback ...

_Kate is on the tent discussing some strategies with Lieutenant Philips and other soldiers when a Corporal appears with a message,"Aspirant Malloy there is a message for you!" She grabs the envelope to read the content, being in ecstasy... but when she reads the first phrase her face is white like a wall, when the Lieutenant sees Aspirant Malloy mood, asks very concerned,"What happened Aspirant, some bad news?" She just tells him with tears in her eyes,"It is ... my father... had a serious accident when returning home from work!" Philips is in shock, "At least he is ... okay?" Kate sits down, looking for Philips"No sir ... he is in a very reserved prognosis! When he arrived to the hospital, was unconscious. "The Lieutenant is worried with Kate then put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing a bit trying to give some strength to her"Aspirant, I am sorry in hearing this, but I have faith that he will recover!" And then embraces her, Kate on the other hand look at him,"Thanks for what you are doing, sir ... but I have to return to USA!" _

_He tries to convince her to stay and treat her by the name,"Kate it is impossible, you know this mission is very important!" Kate is getting angry, and emotions came to the top, but speaks with a low voice,"Fuck the mission Lieutenant, my father's life is more important than this mission! _

_I...I do not know if he hold this week, dammit! " and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes,he's still listen her rantings as well some threats, "Listen here, I'll go with or without your permission, and like I said earlier I don't care about this fucking mission!" Philips is surprised seeing that she can be very persuasive and very stubborn, and replies" Ok... Ok, Kate, I'll give you some days of license, you can go see your father ... but have to wait for the next transport plane!"_

_ Kate tells him with a little smile, while cleans the tears,__"You know sir you don't know me, don't forget that I have friends among the Decepticons! It's just a call and I have a secured transport in a the blink of an eye!" Philips has to give credit to her words, Kate knows what it does, then sighs saying the truth,__"All right Aspirant, I was trying to make you staying here to complete the mission,but for what I see ,you win!"_

_####_

_Kate grabs the comlink and contacts with Cyclonus who is in Charr, and when he received the message, departed from there, going immediately towards the Earth, more precisely to Darfur. When he arrives, he notices that Kate is different, it appears she isn't in their days, then his mate embarks and heard the Lieutenant,__"If there is any change, let me know!" She beckons,__"Ok sir!" Cyclonus depart from there in full speed._

_The trip is made in silence,then Cyclonus decides break it,"Kate what is going on?" She grabs the controls pressing them,"Cyclonus it is my father, he ..." Cyclonus makes the seat belts a little tight like if he were embracing her, Kate drops two tears,"I do not know if my dad will hold up the rest of this week!_

_ I do not know how to react to this!" Cyclonus is in silence and Kate continues to speak while crying,"It makes 15 days that I said farewell to him, he watched the news before my departing, he begged me to be careful!" He is aware, deciding to increase its speed so that Kate arrived at their destination.  
_

_####_

_In the hospital Kate's mother is devastated, waiting for more encouraging news, ignoring the condition of her husband, the only thing Mrs. Malloy has to do is waiting for Kate and Cyclonus come fast.  
_

_When both landed in the parking lot of the hospital, Mrs. Malloy is waiting for both to express their relief to see them there, "You arrived, thanks God!" Kate says with a very charged speech outlining a small smile,"I had to come mother, I told to the lieutenant if I leave I would do it without their permission!" Kate's mother looked at Cyclonus with a sad smile,"I see, I am glad that your Decepticon friend brought you here !" Kate responds to her mother while giving a hand to Cyclonus,"Yes, I know mother, and he tried to give his best to get here very quickly, besides he wants to see father! If you notice, he shrunk for that effect! "_

_Cyclonus only replied to Kate's mother,"I want to see Kate's parental unit , he is one of the few humans who accepted my" friendship "with Aspirant Malloy,Mrs. Malloy!" Kate's mother put her hand on his shoulder smiling,"Thank you ... you are a true friend Cyclonus,you came to my daughter at this time so critical!" Then embraces the mech, so Kate tries to learn about the state of her father,"Tell me mother, you know something about father condition?" Mrs. Malloy look at her daughter and sits crestfallen,"Nothing I know Kate, but I knew he was unconscious when arrived, and not wake up, according to doctors he is in deep coma!"_

_ Kate is next to her mother, asking"So there is hope that he will awake?" Mrs. Malloy just look at her,__"I know as much as you, daughter ... now we can only wait for more news!" Kate asks her, about what had provoked the accident ,__"At least you don't know what or who caused all this?" She only heard in response,__"A drunk driver runs over your father,and escaped, but the car's registration was captured on film by tourists who were visiting the city, which by luck captured these images, the police already have in their possession to be able to catch this person!" Kate question,__"How do you know that the driver was drunk?" She hears,__"Witnesses saw him driving with a very irregular route!" Kate is mad, and punches the wall,__"Fuck this guy, he should be in jail and deprived of driving, and pay us a compensation as well the hospital bill!" _

_Kate is very tired due a very long flight and because it is night, and she feels the sleep take possession of her and Cyclonus notices that, but Kate asks her mother,__"Mother can we see father?" She answered,__"He is in intensive care ... the doctors don't allow us to visit him!" Kate is mad but again calm down, dropping two tears and Cyclonus which is next to, embrace it,__"I am sorry Kate!" And embraces her as long as necessary, "Thanks beloved." She listens her mother,"Kate I have to tell to the rest of the family about this tragedy, they need to know!" Kate nods while grabs Cyclonus's hand, interlocking their fingers._

_####_

_The three are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for more news regarding the status of Kate's father , Cyclonus sees that she is hungry,"You have to refuel Kate!" She answered,"I need to stay on my mother side for more news, Cyclonus ..." Her mother heard them talking and decides to intervene,"Kate you have to eat something, I am here! If something happens I'll call you! "Kate raises from her seat,"Okay mom ... but ..." Her mother encourages it,"Go baby!" Kate asks,"At least you don't want eat something?" She answered,"Get me a coffee Kate!" _

_They came from out there going directly to the cafeteria, where Kate eat a good meal accompanied by a juice, then grab a sandwich of meat and a coffee and leads where her mother is.  
30 minutes after they are with their mother, Kate delivers the food, for her mother to eat, which is devoured by Mrs. Malloy who was very hungry, then she asks her,"Mom do you know something?" She nod while drinking the last swig of coffee,"No ,my daughter!" Kate feels sleepy again trying to claim her, then nestle on Cyclonus and asleep because it is exhausted of the journey and it is dawn._

_####_

_Make some time that Kate is sleeping, her mother in turn felt the doctor coming and awake Kate, then the Doctor question both,"You are from the family of Mr. Malloy?" They have to respond in unison,"Yes we are!" The doctor notices that Kate is tired but says nothing, then proceeds,"I have bad news to give you ladies!" The heart of Kate begins to beat faster than ever, it begins to expect the worst of scenarios,"... Mr. Malloy has been a very wilful no salvation possible, but have only postponed the inevitable for a few hours only ..." _

_Kate grabs the hand of Cyclonus pressing it in the process, the mech feels the pressure on his hand, but Kate remains attentive to the doctor who is present"... We did everything that we can to keep Mr. Malloy alive, but without avail!" Then Both women heard the word that didn't want to hear,"We regret to inform them but Mr. Malloy has just died due injuries!" Mrs. Malloy embraces her daughter and the doctor tries to console them,"I am very sorry be bearer of bad news!" Kate just says,"Thanks Doctor, for giving them!" He only asked,"At least don't want ..." Kate answered with tears in her eyes,"Yes, I want __to say goodbye !" _

_They were sent to the room, where is her father's body , Kate is approaching him lifting the sheet, then pass a hand on him and kisses his forehead saying,__"Bye Dad ... love you!" Then covers the body, she walks to Cyclonus embracing him, crying compulsively, and the mech tries to make his best to console her,__"I regret your loss Kate! I..." And then in silence continues to caress her._

_####_

_Galvatron knew about Kate's situation by Cyclonus, he told everything about Mr. Malloy death and then immediately goes towards Earth with Soundwave and the Sweeps who are her friends, they want to be beside her to give some support, on this time who is so difficult, because Kate needs a lot of her friends.  
_

_When the Decepticon leader sees her parent's home notices there are lots of people there ,without counting Kate and her mother. When Apone sees them, approaches from the Decepticon leader who shrink and shake his hand,"Thank you to attend Decepticon, Kate will be very happy to see you!" Apone guide him to Kate which is on the couch with her mother, completely devastated, Galvatron greets her, but Kate embraces Galvatron crying compulsively, and he matches the gesture, trying calming the human female,"I regret your loss Aspirant Malloy!" And he caress her back listening,"Thanks for coming Decepticon ... thank you!" _

_Then she takes the seat next to her mother, shortly after Galvatron leaves the living room , to be with Cyclonus,"Cyclonus, I had never__ seen your human mate in this state!" Cyclonus explains,__"It's normal, she has just lost his parent unit, Mighty Galvatron.__I knew that Kate was prepared to endure everything, but nothing prepared her for this!" The Decepticon leader is very thoughtful,__"Um, yes... I think you are right. I will go to that funeral Cyclonus ... for her! "Cyclonus thanked his gesture,__"I am very happy to hear that from you Galvatron, thanks, this gesture means a lot to her!" _

_Galvatron leaves there going to outsource where Apone is,__"Human, never thought in seeing your partner in that state or thought that the loss of one of your parental units put all of you in that state!" Apone says,__"I know Decepticon, I known what Kate is passing through. I lost my parents when I was a teenager, but I wasn't alone!" Galvatron is curious wanted to hear more details,__"How was it?" Apone gives a deep breath, for him it is very difficult to speak, remembering his parents death, while returning from a night of relaxation,__"It is very painful to remember!" _

_He sits on a bench lighting a cigarette,__"You know after going through the pain,it is very hard, I know what she's feeling right now!" The Decepticon leader is intrigued,__"How human? How you can endure all this?" The soldier look at him directly in the optic,__"You know, time heals all ills including the sadness that you feel, when you loss someone who left this world we try to find ways to overcome the pain of our hearts!" Galvatron doesn't realize what Apone is trying to say, but continues to hear the explanation,__"You know in my case what I felt was anger, my parents were murdered when they came from a night of entertainment._

_I couldn't believe, asking why they were killed,they never did nothing wrong! The street gangs from my neighbourhood respected them, and I knew that wasn't them who didn't do that._

_But my anger was so big, that my academic performance was impaired, but was disappearing, but I was not alone in my loss, my grandparents were beside me! If not, I could fell in temptation to join into gang streets ... since our house was located in a problematic neighbourhood! "Galvatron looks surprised with the soldier listening,__"Try saw a black teenager dealing with all this, moreover with no real friends, you can imagine that?" Galvatron nod,__"No ... I can't" Apone only says,__"Like I told you I had very luck in have a strong family to the point of not leaving me falling to the temptation in have bad companies, they knew there were many kids of my age who did exactly that!" _

_Galvatron look in Apone's eyes which throws some tears, the soldier cleans them very quickly,__"You know Galvatron, I learned to deal with my loss and I know they are to watch over me wherever they are!" And smile to the Decepticon leader,__"Now we have to help Kate in this painful situation, as well in the funeral, it will be particularly difficult for Mrs. Malloy and for her!" Apone throws the cigarette to the ground crushing it with his foot,__"The guys of the army and her family are all present at this time so hard and they will help them!" Galvatron looks at him saying,__"Even though she has friends like you, human!" Apone is very embarrassed but says nothing and both entered in Mrs Malloy house to be with Kate, to give her some support ._

_####_

_The following day a funeral car arrived, and took away Mr. Malloy's body from the chapel and all relatives are watching crying, they put the coffin into the vehicle, along with the flowers that were many, it took two cars to load them all. _

_The convoy starts, and all the relatives were in their cars, the Decepticons followed the procession by air. After some time they arrive to the cemetery gates, where the coffin is taken to his last address, then there is a mass, Cyclonus is holding Kate, and Apone is holding her mother, and all heard the Mass in silence , Kate and her mother cried.  
When everything ends,the gravediggers put down the coffin for their final home and shortly after begun burying the body, and Kate cries compulsively until she have no strength in her legs and Cyclonus took her in his arms, Mrs. Malloy passed out, Apone carries her into the car, is a matter of minutes until the cemetery is abandoned, and all going home.  
Kate has a month of licence to deal with things related to certain documents, and in that moment she needs to rest, and Cyclonus is with her._

End of flashback

Cyclonus felt her wake up , she had asleep some hours earlier , then asks her,"How do you feel my beloved?" She looks in his eyes,"Better Cyclonus ... thanks for everything!" He just said to her."I was very worried with you, and you should eat something!" She sees that Cyclonus is right and takes the food which is on her desk, listening,"You gotta be in shape to help your mother to go through all this!" She just says,"I know ... but it is so hard!" He only says while outlines a smile,"And life is not so? It is made of ups and downs and you have to move on Kate! "She hugs him and starts crying, Cyclonus caresses her face, speaking softly,"You do well in throwing everything out!" She cocked the brow very surprised,"How do you know all this?" He answered her smiling, "Well, It was your fault! I learned a lot with you Kate!"

Then she begins to tell him things she had in her soul,"I feel so alone, Cyclonus, I have here a strange emptiness is so hard to believe that he isn't here! My father was an incredible person! "Cyclonus is surprised then start to hear some memories,"He taught me several sports, cycling and swimming! Before going to college we went camping with our friends to the bush and watched the stars and made contact with Nature.

I learned from my father the names of some constellations! "Cyclonus is satisfied with the good memories that Kate has of his father,"Kate is amazing,you had great luck in having learned thing with your parental unit!" She smiles,"Yes, I am single daughter, but despite that I wasn't alone, he did question in bring my friends into my house to study or play!"

Cyclonus looks at her, cleaning her eyes as she speaks,"You know he was very proud of me, for what I did on the army.

When I went to the army he was beginning to get a bit boring, because I left the college, but then learned that I had chosen the right direction, seeing that I had turned into a completely different person!" Kate says those words with feeling and emotion, and Cyclonus understood the things well, then she just tells him,"Thanks for the support and for hear everything, without you, I don't know if would handle all this, I also have to thank your leader who also gave me much support!" Cyclonus only says,"You never thought that he didn't worried with you Kate?" She's clinging on the mech,"Yes,how a Decepticon like him can be concerned, with a puny human like me? He isn't supposed to hate and destroy us without pity or mercy? "

Cyclonus replied kissing it in her forehead,"You make him to understand your point of view about your planet, Mankind, honour and you saw him as a father. Eck...You deserve his respect, because the courage you had showed in that mission! "She smiles,"I'm flattered!" And hugs the mech, then he raises her chin, saying," Kate, right now you have to rest... tomorrow is another day to start again and this time we will carry this burden together, understood?" Kate looks in his red eyes, nodding,"Yes, Cyclonus ... I will do it, and tomorrow we will pay a visit to my mother so we can honour my father's memory.

I feel him watch over us!" She sees that the mech is very happy and smiling and he kisses her on the lips,"Perfect love, if your dad were here today would be very happy with what you just decided ... he would want you and your mother were together in this moment!" They continued with kisses, moments after Kate asleep due the emotional fatigue.

####

Kate wakes the next day, take an invigorating shower, and then dress some light cloths, take a good breakfast, did everything together with Cyclonus and she is very pleased to begin a new stage of her life. Finally she leaves her house with Cyclonus going into her mother's house.

When she saw the couple embraced warmly, inviting them to enter. When they were inside, talked for several hours but Kate said something,"Mother this is the first day of the rest of our lives!" Her mother embraces her, very happy with those words, which have lots of meaning.

Kate and her mother have to continue with their lives away, and ahead but always with the memories of her father, feeling that everything will be fine from there onwards, for better and for worse, Kate knows that isn't alone in their pain, Cyclonus is with her.

* * *

_This is a hard reality who happens around the world... people dies everyday, and the people who are alive mourn their loved ones who died._

_Believe me this is very hard..._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


End file.
